Melodías del pasado
by MewIchigoandKisshu
Summary: Kageyama contempló un azul tan profundo y frio que le hacia recordar a como era en el pasado. Espera, ¿como era en el pasado? ¿Por que al pensar en ello no se acordaba de nada? Una canción le devolverá todos sus recuerdos, incluidos una preciosa chica la cual sera de gran ayuda para el Karasuno team.
1. CAPITULO 1

¡Hola, hola! Para los que ya me han leído antes, seguro que me matan por haber tardado tanto en publicar pero estaba de exámenes y no tenía inspiración para las otras historias, pero si en esta. Ahora que acabe, me pondré al dia con las otras también!

Es una historia sobre el anime Haikyuu! Este anime es uno de los mejores que he visto, con mucha pasión por el voleibol y grandes personajes. Evidentemente no me pertenece la historia al igual que los personajes salvo los que invente yo. Espero que les guste mucho. Tengo que avisar también que a partir del capítulo 25 de la primera temporada TODO CAMBIA. NO SERA IGUAL QUE EN EL ANIME/MANGA, ALGUNAS COSAS SON DIFERENTES.

El escenario empieza con la derrota del Karasuno ante el Aoba Johsai.

Capítulo 1.

Caia el sudor por las mejillas. Caia por las piernas. Caia por los brazos. Caia por la espalda. Pero no podía dejar caer aquello. Aquello no. La pelota no podía caer. "El equipo que deje la pelota caer, pierde." Esa frase no dejaba de resonar en la cabeza de Kayegama. Pero aun asi, cayó ante sus ojos. Nadie pudo llegar a por ella. El Karasuno se levantó con frustración y fueron a saludar. Habian perdido contra el Aoba Johsai. Se sentía desesperados, llenos de rabia y de ira. Pero no sabían que alguien estaba observando todo el partido desde una de las gradas. Una persona que iba a cambiar su curso en el voleibol. Una persona a la que se le suele llamar "un ángel caído del cielo".

Al dia siguiente entrenaron con regularidad, e hicieron un ejercicio especial que era subir corriendo la colina rompecorazones de Karasuno. En grupos de dos, fueron corriendo hasta una esquina, pero cuando llegó el turno de Kageyama y de Hinata no hicieron caso y compitieron por ver cuál era el que más corria. Acabaron encontrándose a Ushijima y retándole a que la próxima vez que se encontraran no iban a perder.

Se pusieron en marcha de regreso al Karasuno, cuando de repente escucharon una voz en un callejón.

-¡He dicho que no, no se cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo! – se escuchó de una voz femenina.

-Venga, será solo por un rato, salgamos a divertirnos. Una chica tan guapa como tu no puede ir sola por la calle. – se oyó la voz vacilona de un chico.

-Claro, venga si no te vamos a hacer nada malo. – dijo otro chico.

Hinata y Kageyama se habían pegado a la pared de al lado a escuchar.

-Kageyama, ¿podria ser…? – susurró Hinata.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO, PAR DE MANDRILES! – gritó la chica con fuerza, mientras pasó a su lado dispuesta a marcharse.

-Un momento, a nosotros nadie nos grita y se va de rositas, guapa – dijo otro de los chicos sujetándola de las muñecas.

-Ahora, pagarás por hablarnos asi. – dijo otro.

-¡No, soltad-! – no pudo acabar la chica ya que la taparon la boca.

Los 4 hombres se disponían a atacarla cuando se vislumbró una sombra que les tapaba la luz.

-Vosotros, escoria, soltadla ahora mismo. – dijo Kageyama con la misma cara que le puso a Tsukishima según se conocieron.

-¡E-eso, d-dejadla en paz! – exclamó Hinata.

-Oh, asi que han venido unos niños de primaria a entrometerse.

-¿Primaria? No somos de primaria, estúpido.

-Shosuke, encárgate de ellos, yo voy a probar esta linda flor. – dijo uno de ellos desabrochando la camisa de la chica.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! – dijo la chica mientras le metia una patada en la cara.

-¡Maldita perra!

-Ya me harté.

De repente, Kageyama se acercó al llamado Shosuke. No sabía nada de lucha pero sabia que su cuerpo estaba hecho para eso, no podía dejar que esa chica soltara un grito más. Cerro el puño y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Luego se acercó otro chico, Kageyama se hizo a un lado y antes de que el otro cayera le dio una patada en el estómago.

-¡Serás capullo! Ahora verás – dijo el tercero sacando una navaja.

-¡Kageyama, al suelo! – dijo Hinata tirando uno de los cubos de basura que había al lado a la cabeza del chico, lo cual funciono y se quedó en el suelo agonizando de dolor.

El ultimo seguía sujetando a la chica sin saber que hacer.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te acabaron las ideas? – dijo Kageyama con su cara de terror.

En un descuido la chica le propino un rodillazo al chico y cuando se quedó indefenso una patada en la cara lo que le dejo inconsciente.

-¡Guau! Eso ha sido genial – exclamó Hinata.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Kageyama extendiéndole su mano.

Era de noche y ninguno de los dos pudo verle la cara bien hasta que se levantó.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. – respondió ella.

-Aahhhh… - es lo único que supo decir Hinata al verla.

Tenia la piel muy blanca y bonita, su pelo era negro, aunque se veía también verde oscuro, muy largo, pero lo mas impresionante, eran sus ojos, eran muy grandes y azules. Un azul hielo tan claro, que podía doler. Kageyama también se quedó paralizado. "Q-que guapa…" pensó Kageyama.

-Les agradezco mucho por ayudarme, estos chicos estaban empezando a ser un incordio. – les dedicó una sonrisa.

-De, de, de nada – balbuceo Hinata.

-¡Que gracioso eres! – dijo acariciándolo la cabeza.

Ella cuando de repente, miró de cerca a Kageyama, abrió los ojos y pregunto.

-¿Tobio?

Hinata y Kageyama se sorprendieron mucho y se miraron entre ellos.

-Perdonad, creo que me he equivocado, ya nos veremos, tengo que irme.

Y antes de que Kageyama pudiera abrir la boca ya había desaparecido.

-Que situación más rara, ¿verdad, Kageyama? – dijo Hinata.

-Si…

Pero a Kageyama mas que rara, la situación le parecía familiar…

Continuara! Si les ha gustado comenten, y les prometo que este fiction va a tener muchos vaivenes. Va a tener mucho movimiento. Enjoy and comment!


	2. CAPITULO 2

Perdonen por no subir a tiempo! Pero estoy super liada con los exámenes, lo que tiene ser universitaria. Para el personaje femenino que apareció en el capitulo 1, les dejo el link para que le echen un vistazo es exactamente como describi, el dibujo no es mio, le pertenece a la autora de Deviantart, pero es que me gustó tanto que decidi ponerlo en la historia: art/HQ-OC-Tachibana-Midori-updated-design-571500344

Bueno aquí el capitulo 2!

Capitulo 2.

Kageyama estuvo pensando toda la noche en aquella chica de ojos azules. Cada vez que su imagen aparecia en su cabeza, le recorria un sentimiento de nostalgia. "¿Pero, por qué?" era lo único que podía preguntarse. Habia estado pensando tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que era de dia. Se vistió y salió de casa camino al Karasuno.

Ese mismo dia, Shimizu estaba buscando una nueva manager para el equipo ya que los de tercer año, no estarán el año próximo. Acababa de convencer a una chica de primer año, llamada Hitoka Yachi. Parecia un poco asustada pero no se había podido resistir a lo guapa que era Shimizu. En cuanto entró a clase, su mejor amiga se sentó a su lado.

-¡Yachi! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-V-voy a presentarme para ser manager del e-equipo de voleibol – dijo Hitoka.

-¿¡Que!? Eso es genial, Yachi. ¿Pero sabes algo de voleibol?

-N-no. N-no sé qué hacer, no se hacer nada. Le dije que si porque me invadió lo guapa que era esa chica.

-A ver, tranquilízate, Yachi. Recuerdas que juego en el equipo de voleibol, ¿no? Pues tranquila que yo iré contigo al gimnasio y te enseñaré lo que necesites. – dijo la chica con gran sonrisa.

-¿En serio? G-genial, ya no estoy tan nerviosa, menos mal que te tengo a ti. Si no todos me comerían como los tiburones a los náufragos. – dijo Yachi abrazándola.

-Que melodramática eres. Bueno para eso somos amigas, ¿no? – dijo riéndose.

Yachi se encaminó con su amiga hacia el gimnasio, vieron a Shimizu y ésta le presentó a todo el equipo.

-Chicos, tengo algo que deciros, he decidido encontrar a otra manager para el año que viene.

-¡Nooooo! Kiyoko-san, nosotros siempre te adoraremos. – dijo Tanaka inclinándose a Shimizu.

-H-hola, soy Hitoka Yachi, encantada de conocerlos. – dijo inclinándose.

-¡Qué bien Kageyama, otra manager! Yo soy Hinata Shouyo. – dijo presentándose.

Los demás chicos se acercaron y Hitoka se escondió detrás de su amiga al ver la barba de Asahi, y la cara de Tanaka.

-Chicos, darla espacio todavía no está acostumbrada. – dijo Shimizu.

-Jajajajaja, la asustas con tu cara, Asahi. – se rió Daichi.

-Anda, si tu eres la chica de ayer – dijo Hinata acercándose a su amiga.

-Oh, eres el chico que me ayudó ayer, muchas gracias de nuevo. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras que Hinata hablaba con ella, todo el grupo se había quedado callado, sobre todo Noya y Tanaka.

-¡HINATAAAAA! ¿Cómo conoces a una chica tan guapa sin habérnoslo dicho? – dijo Tanaka con su cara de cabreo.

-Hinata, eso no es justo, no se hace esto a tus senpais – dijo Noya dándole golpes en la cabeza.

-Jajajaja, sois muy graciosos chicos – dijo ella. – Bueno, me presento me llamo Aria. Soy del equipo de voleibol femenino del Karasuno. Encantada de conocerlos.

-Ah, del Karasuno, creo que Michimiya me habló de ti. – dijo el capitán.

-Asi es, ella es nuestra capitana. La admiramos mucho. – dijo Aria.

-Bueno, pues te damos la bienvenida a ti y Yachi, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Eso está hecho, además me gustaría estar aquí y ayudar a Yachi con lo que necesite, se que no pueden estar personas ajenas al equipo pero soy del equipo de voleibol femenino, y soy su mejor amiga. Asi que si no les importa. – dijo Aria.

-Claro, no creo que haya ningún problema, conoces a Shimizu también, ¿no? Creo que puedes venir con Yachi cuando quieras. – Dijo Daichi.

-¡Genial, muchas gracias capitán! – dijo Aria.

-Bueno, dejad de hablar, y poneros manos a la obra. Vamos a jugar un partido. – dijo el entrenador.

-¡Yachi! Bienvenida al equipo, por favor, mira como jugamos y espero que te guste tanto que te quedes. – le dijo dándole la mano Hinata.

-C-claro. – dijo sonrojada.

Hinata se unió con los demás y se dividieron en 6 para empezar el partido. Aria se acercó a Yachi y le susurró.

-Parece que le gustas a Hinata, yo que tu me quedaba de manager. – le dijo dándole en el brazo.

-¡Oye, Aria! no digas eso. – se sonrojó Yachi.

Aria se fijó en Kageyama, que acababa de salir del vestuario. Kageyama levanto la vista y se quedó mirándola. Justo cuando iba a preguntarla que hacia ella allí, Tanaka gritó.

-¡Kageyama! Está prohibido mirar a las chicas en un partido, ven aquí. – dijo Tanaka gritando.

Comenzaron el partido de prueba, los equipos eran el rojo (Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, Noya, Narita) contra el blanco (Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Ennoshita). Pero se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba una persona.

-¡Entrenador! Kinoshita no ha venido hoy y no somos 6. – dijo Narita.

-¡Que mal! No puedo jugar porque necesito verlo desde aquí arriba. Quiero probar nuevas técnicas.

-¡Sumimasen! – dijo Aria levantando la mano.

Todos miraron de repente a Aria.

-Llevo ropa de cambio, si no les importa podría jugar en el equipo rojo. – dijo sonriendo.

-Pero eso es imposible. – dijo Ukai. – Si te dan un golpe con la pelota, con la fuerza que tienen te podrias lesionar y no voy a permitir eso. Eres la wing spiker de tu equipo.

-Nada de eso, cuando era pequeña acostumbraba a jugar con mi hermano y sus amigos y no eran nada suaves, con lo que tengo mucho aguante. Me gustaría mucho participar.

-¡SIII! Entrenador, déjala unirse a nosotros. – gritó Tanaka.

-Está bien, pero luego no te quejes de que no te adverti.

Aria ya vestida con ropa de deporte, se posicionó junto a los demás, se sentía rara ya que Kageyama no sabia quién era ella, pero a la vez tuvo un dulce sentimiento de nostalgia.

-¡Comencemos! – dijo el entrenando haciendo sonar el silbato.

Aria siempre había jugado al voleibol desde que era pequeña, siempre le había apasionado y siempre se le había dado bien a pesar de que era bajita. Sacaban el equipo blanco, recibió Nishinoya, como siempre impecable, Hinata gritó:

-¡Traela aquiiii! – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hinata volaba.

Aria vio a cámara lenta como Hinata se elevaba como si de un pájaro se tratase, sus pies levitaban por encime del suelo, sus manos flexionadas esperaban la pelota. Kageyama le puso la pelota, Hinata golpeó con los ojos cerrados y dio de bruces en el suelo.

-Increible… - susurró Aria.

-¿Qué paso, Aria? – preguntó Hinata.

-¡Ha sido el pase más increíble que he visto nunca!

-Jiji, es nuestro ataque especial. – dijo Tanaka.

Aria no se lo podía creer Kageyama podía armonizar con otra persona que no fuera ella. Estaba orgullosa al fin y al cabo ella le enseñó a jugar, aunque por ahora no se acuerde. Ahora sacaba el equipo rojo, le tocó a Aria.

-¡Vamos, Aria, tu puedes! – dijo Hinata.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo sacara, pero no puede ser muy fuerte. Solo recibámoslo. – dijo Tsukishima.

-Oe, Tsukishima, no te pases. – dijo Daichi.

Aria se echó hacia atrás, situándose lateralmente al campo, con el pie contrario a la mano con que golpea el balón. El brazo que sostiene el balón estaba semiflexionado y el otro extendido lateralmente con la mano estirada.

-¡Pero eso es…! – dijo Ukai. Justo cuando Aria sacó.

El balón rozo la cara de Tsukishima para caer justo en medio de Daichi y Asahi, en el medio del campo. Todos se quedaron en silencio. El entrenador salió de su silla se acercó a Aria y se agarró de los pelos.

-¿Pero dónde narices has aprendido tu a hacer eso? ¡Es tan difícil que no lo hacen ni los veteranos! ¡Es una técnica muy complicada!

-¡Sugooooi! Aria-san, ¿qué es lo que acabas de hacer? – dijo impresionado Hinata.

-No hemos podido cogerlo. – dijo Daichi desilusionado a la vez que sorprendido.

-Bueno, se llama un "ten cuidado cuando digas que no soy muy fuerte". - Dijo Aria mirando a Tsukishima.

-Que idiota, jajajaja. – dijo Tanaka riéndose.

-Se llama saque de gancho y es un ataque poco común. – explicó Aria

-Y tan poco común, lo has hecho perfecto. Estoy impresionado. A la única persona que vi hacer este saque fue a Ushijima.– dijo Ukai.

-¿Qué? ¿Ushijima, el de Shiratorizawa? – dijo Hinata temblando.

-No te preocupes, Hinata. Os puedo enseñar cuando queráis no es nada difícil.

Kageyama, parecía mareado, acababa de tener un flashback ese ataque le había visto en alguna parte pero no sabia ni dónde ni cuándo. La cabeza le dolia de tanto pensar.

-¡Sigamos con el partido!

Aria seguía impresionada con las habilidades de cada uno, cada jugador tenia una especialidad diferente. Y ella intentaba dar la talla, no se iba a quedar atrás. En el siguiente recibimiento, Noya se quedó cortó.

-¡Lo siento! –

-¡No importa! - dijo Kageyama.

Vio cómo iba a colocar la pelota para Hinata pero de repente vio un destello azul ir perfectamente a su lado casi rozándole la camiseta, tan cerca que podía oler su aroma. Aria se había posicionado a 1 centímetro de él cuándo hace tan solo 3 segundos estaba al otro lado del campo. Aria saltó después de que Tsukishima y Asahi cayeran, Kageyama dio un toque leve a la pelota hacia la izquierda, y justo cuando se quedó parada en el aire, Aria estiró sus brazos, abrió su mano en 5 y golpeó recto, haciendo que la bola golpeara en el suelo.

-¡Eso estuvo geniaaaal! – dijo Hinata.

-¿Pero que narices…?.- dijo Ukai.- Parece que os conocierais de toda la vida, ha sido un ataque recto muy cerrado y complicado y os ha salido a la perfección.

-Lo que hize fue reducir el angulo de separación de la pelota con el golpe, mientras que cambiaba el tiempo de salto, asi es como se engaña a los oponentes. – sonrió Aria.

-Madre mia, sabes muchísimo de voleibol, parece que hablas de matemáticas. – dijo Suga.

-Yo… no me encuentro bien necesito salir fuera. – dijo Kageyama yéndose hacia la salida.

-Pero, ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Kageyama! – gritó Hinata.

-Tranquilos, yo le alcanzo, ahora vuelvo con él. – dijo Aria corriendo.

-Oye chicos no tenéis la sensación, de que Aria conoce a Kageyama de algo. – dijo Daichi.

-Muy observador, yo también lo creo pero no preguntemos nada por ahora. – dijo el entrenador.

Aria corria mientras pensaba que no sabia que hacer, sabia que no tenia que contarle nada, pero quería que estuviera feliz. Iba a ser un duro golpe para él y ella no quería perderlo por segunda vez. Por ahora, seria mejor no desvelar la verdad.


	3. CAPITULO 3

Capitulo 3.

-¡Kageyama! – gritó Aria.

-Dejame en paz, por favor.

-Oye, lo siento, a veces intimido mucho a la gente. Me vuelve tan loca el voleibol que me dejo llevar y quiero ocupar todo el estrellato que no dejo a los demás actuar de manera normal, es uno de mis defectos. – se explicó Aria.

-N-no es eso.

-¿Entonces qué ocurre? – dijo sentándose a su lado.

-E-es que me da vergüenza decirlo. Es como si todos los años que vivi en el voleibol se hubieran esfumado. Que ahora que puedo resonar con mi equipo estoy tan feliz que no puedo ni expresarlo, pero me costó un tiempo acostumbrarme a Hinata y a los demás. Siempre iba a mi bola y quería que los demás me siguieran y al final me terminaron echando. Pero cuando te has posicionado al lado mia, sabia donde tenia que colocar la pelota exactamente y sabia que tu la golpearías no importara el que. Debes de creer que estoy loco debido a que nunca nos hemos visto.

"En realidad si nos hemos visto" se dijo para si misma Aria. Pero decidió hablar sin tapujos.

-Mira, suele pasar con gente que no conoces. De repente, congenias muy bien con esa persona. Yo también me he quedado impresionada con tus pases y como coordinas con Hinata es sorprendente. Asi que de cierto modo yo también sincronizo contigo. Y no te creas eso que dicen por ahí tienes muchísimo potencial solo tienes que dejar que los demás lo pulan, y el dia de la verdad, brillarás más que ninguno. – dijo Aria sonriéndole. – Oh, y-yo l-lo siento. – dijo sonrojada. – a veces se me va la lengua y digo cosas embarazosas, perdón.

Kageyama la miró y dijo:

-No tiene nada de embarazoso en serio, me has ayudado y me has alegrado sin haber hecho casi nada. Te lo agradezco mucho… No se tu apellido. – dijo Kageyama.

-Ahhh, no pasa nada, llámame Aria simplemente sáltate las formalidades, por favor.

-Está bien, pues Aria, gracias. Y-o… me gustaría que vinieras a jugar mas días es bastante divertido. – se sonrojó.

-¡AH! CLARO QUE SI CUANDO QUIERAS. Vamos al partido ya. – dijo cogiéndolo de la mano.

Empezaron a correr en dirección al gimnasio, Kageyama no la veía peor Aria llevaba en su rostro una cara de felicidad y satisfacción enorme, hasta se le paso por la cabeza el pensamiento de que podía gustarle a Kageyama. Mientras tanto en el gimnasio.

-¡Osoi! Estos chicos son muy lentos, llevan 15 minutos fuera. – dijo Tanaka.

-Jum… No se que me da de que Kageyama tiene una nueva novia. – se rio Suga.

-¡Que va! Con Aria, anda ya. – dijo Hinata.

-¡MINNAAA! – dijo Aria corriendo.

-¡PERO QUE NARICES! Están cogidos de las manos. – se cabreo Tanaka.

-Perdonad la espera, pero ya estamos aquí sigamos con el partido.

-Bueno, parece que Kageyama tiene noviaaaaa.- se burló HInata.

-Hinata, boke, no es mi novia. – dijo dándole sonrojado.

El partido continuó al final ganó el equipo rojo, con unos ataques espectaculares. De repente, Takeda-sensei entró anunciando que el Karasuno estaba invitado al training camp en Tokyo junto al Nekoma y al Fukurodani y otros tantos.

-¡Eso es genial! – dijo Hinata.

-Vamos a poder patear el trasero al Nekoma.

-Me alegro por ustedes chicos, cuando vuelvan del campamento podríamos jugar más partidos. – dijo Aria algo triste disimulando.

-Mm… Entrenador, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-Claro Daichi, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Resulta, que creemos que Kageyama y Aria si que hacen buenas migas, y ella sabe muchas técnicas que nos pueden ayudar contra los demás equipos. ¿Podria venirse con nosotros?

-Es un poco difícil, ya que tampoco es manager. Pero no creo que pase nada, se lo puedo comentar al entrenador del Nekoma. ¡Bien, decidido! – se dio la vuelta – A¡ARIA!

-S-si.

-Vienes con nosotros.

-¿COMO? - dijo abriendo su cara como platos.

-SIIIIII, Aria que bien podrás ayudarnos con tus técnicas poderosas. – dijo Hinata.

-jajajajaja tampoco soy tan buena.

-No seas tonta, eres muy buena. Oh, ya se tengo un apodo para ti: "La diosa del voleibol". – dijo Tanaka.

-Te viene al pelo. – asintió Daichi.

-Chicos, de verdad, no se cómo agradecerles lo buenos que son y eso que los acabo de conocer… - empezó a medio llorar. – GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAS.

-Jejeje, Aria es muy dura pero es un poco llorona. – dijo Yachi.

Empezaron a recoger el gimnasio y se encaminaron hacia casa. Compraron unos dulces que compartieron con las chicas. Al irse, Kageyama y Aria iban por el mismo lado.

-¡Tened cuidado! A ver si cupido lanza un balón del amor. – dijo Tanaka.

-Tanaka, cállate. – dijo Daichi.

-Si, señor… - dijo Tanaka con miedo.

-¡Nos vemos mañana chicoooos! – dijo Aria. - ¡Que majos son todos!

-Si, menos Tsukishima.

-jajajaja, he notado que tienes cierto roce con él, pero, creo que algún dia llegaras a colocar para él y sincronizareis juntos.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio lo crees?

-Si confías en ti mismo seguro que lo consigues. No importa que tan difícil sea alcanzar el balón, solo hay una razón para seguir luchando, que todavía no se ha perdido.

-Eso es lo que me digo siempre. ¿Cómo es que es exactamente la misma frase?

-Anda, jajaja, parece que nos sincronizamos hasta en los pensamientos. – "mal, Aria, cállate, o te va a descubrir". – Bueno yo me voy por aquí.

-¿Está bien que vayas sola? Si quieres te acompaño.

-Tranquilo, voy bien si me encuentro a alguien sospechoso, le zurro.- dijo Aria. Se acercó, abrió la mano de Kageyama y le dio algo. - ¡No lo abras! Solo ábrelo cuando llegues a casa. ¡Adiós!

Se fue a casa corriendo y Kageyama pensó que era una chica rara pero muy especial. Llego a casa, saco "eso" del bolsillo y cuando lo abrió vio que era un llavero con un mini balón de voleibol como adorno, se podía leer una "K" en ella.

-Tendré que darle las gracias, la verdad es que es muy bonito y… ¡Ahg!

Kageyama cayó al suelo, y se sujetó la cabeza. No sabia que le ocurria pero tenia visiones borrosas. Veia una niña y un niño jugar al voleibol, otro más mayor regañando a los pequeños, vio ese llavero regalado por la niña al niño, y vio también a sus padres. Se despejó sudando, no entendia nada, ¿por qué le venían esos recuerdos justo ahora? Tenia que concentrarse si eso le volviera a suceder en el entrenamiento estaría mal, ya que no le dejarían jugar.


	4. CAPITULO 4

Capitulo 4.

Kageyama llevaba asi una semana, no paraba de tener una especie de visiones que no le dejaban dormir. Fue andando hacia el gimnasio y estaba tan cansado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinata y Tanaka.

-¡Eh! Kageyama. – dijo Hinata. Pero Kageyama en vez de contestar siguió andando sin emitir ningún sonido. - ¡Oye!

-¿Kageyama que te pasa? – preguntó Tanaka.

-Nada, estoy bien.

-Pues por tu cara no parece que estés nada bien. – dijo Daichi que estaba en la puerta del gimnasio.

-¡Si, señor! Estoy bien. No me deje sin entrenar.

-Aunque me lo pidas asi, no veo que estés en condiciones de entrenar.

De hecho, Daichi tenia razón, la cara de Kageyama estaba pálida, tenían unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta la boca y los ojos con una mirada perdida.

-El campamento es mañana y tenemos que estar lo más descansados. Vamos a suspender el entrenamiento de hoy y asi descansamos todos.

-Pero, capitán… - dijo Kageyama.

-Venga, nada de peros, a descansar. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kageyama se sentía fatal, creía que había sido por su culpa que todos los demás se hubieran quedado sin entrenar, se dio la vuelta y se fue a casa resignado. En el camino, se encontró a Ukai.

-¿A dónde vas, Kageyama?

-A casa, me lo dijo Daichi.

-La verdad es cierto no tienes buena cara. Pero no tienes por qué enfadarte o echarte la culpa, te conozco y seguro que ahora piensas que es culpa tuya.

-Entrenador…

-No digas nada, ve a casa a descansar y ya esta. Pero te dire una cosa, si hay algo que te come la cabeza, algo que no has podido arreglar o averiguar y quieres saberlo, arréglalo ahora porque en un partido la cabeza tiene que estar centrada en el balón.

-Muy bien, señor, se lo prometo.

Kageyama se fue a casa a descansar y durmió durante lo que quedaba del dia y por la noche. A la mañana siguiente, se sentía genial, no había tenido ninguna pesadilla. Pero sabia que tenia que arreglarlo cuanto antes. Llegó al Karasuno y todos se montaron al bus rumbo a Tokyo. Sabia exactamente que tenia que hablar con Aria pero ¿cuándo? Si le decía algo a Aria delante de los demás, todos iban a gritar algo de que son novios y si le decía que fueran a un lugar tranquilo, alguien les espiaría seguro.

La volvió a mirar, dos asientos mas adelante, ahí estaba. Su cabello largo verdoso oscuro, sus ojos impregnados de un azul frio que podría matar con la mirada, su sonrisa tan perfecta y lo mejor de todo sabia perfectamente jugar al voleibol, no titubeaba y siempre acertaba.

Kageyama sabia que la conocía de algo, mucho mas profundo pero no sabia decir de qué y quería averiguarlo de todas las formas posibles.

-¡Kageyama! Ya hemos llegado. – dijo Hinata contento.

Todos se bajaron del bus y el Nekoma les recibió. Estaban Kuroo, Yamamoto y Kenma. En cuanto se bajaron HItoka y Aria, Yamamoto se fijó y fue corriendo.

-¡AHHH! Más chicas hermosas, ya no es solo la manager, ahora hay dos más. ¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? – dijo llorando a mares.

-O-oye… ¿Estas bien? – dijo Aria medio riéndose.

-Déjale, siempre hace lo mismo. – dijo Kenma. – Vayamos dentro, chicos.

Todo el Karasuno se adentró en el gimnasio, era enorme y dentro se encontraban el Fukurodani,

Antes de venir al campamento, Aria se había encargado de decirles a todos los equipos que no mencionaran que la conocían, porque podría ser un poco traumatico para Kageyama. Lo que tenia que contarle solo lo haría ella.

El dia empezó y el Karasuno por muy fuertes que fueron lo único que hacían era fallar y como castigo tenían que correr la colina de la muerte. Aria los miraba con cara de asombro hasta que ya casi iba a reventar de ira.

-¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE NARICES HACEIS! – les gritó a todos.

-A-ari, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Yachi.

-¡QUE QUE ME PASA! QUE SON UNA PANDA DE INUTILES. – dijo echando humo por la boca. – OS QUIERO REUNIDOS A MI ALREDEDOR AHORA MISMO.

Todos temblando de miedo hicieron un circulo alrededor de Aria.

-Vamos a ver… tenemos que cambiar las tácticas porque si no os van a derrotar siempre. Sois un equipo fuerte pero no estais bien organizados, con las chicas siempre intento meter nuevas tecnicas es mucho mejor asi, porque os volveis impredecibles. Ahora escuchadme, lo que vais a hacer va a ser primero el ataque del libero. Lo haras tu Nishinoya-senpai – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Ss-si, mi señora. – dijo sonrojado.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es sujetar la bola como un colocador, pero sin pasar de la línea que te limita saltas de lado y antes de caer con tus pies, pasas la bola. Esto dejara a todos atonitos.

-¡Sii!

-Bien, segundo, Hinata, cuando no puedas pasar con el balón porque te están bloqueando no seas tonto, no hagas un ataque directo. Haz una finta, deja que tu mano toque con la punta de los dedos el balón y empújalo suavemente por encima de las manos del enemigo.

-¡Ohhh! S-si, lo intentaré.

-Y por ultimo, Daichi, Tanaka, Tsukishima y Asahi, realizar el ataque sincronizado. Es un ataque muy muy complicado pero si sale bien podemos engañarlos bien, en cuanto Kageyama este listo para pasar el balón, los cuatro correis a la vez como si fueras a cogerlo. Saltais y hacer que le dais hasta que Kageyama ya se lo haya pasado a la persona correcta y ésta haya marcado. ¿De acuerdo?

-Oh, ya lo entiendo, puede ser muy útil. – dijo Daichi.

-Manos a la obra, ¡moved el culo!. – gritó Aria.

Siguieron el partido contra el Fukurodani, el balón paso al Karasuno, justo donde estaba Nishinoya, saltó a un lado cogio el balón, y lo lanzó a Kageyama se quedó muy corto pero pudieron anotar el punto.

-¡Eso es a lo que me referia, Yuu! Bien hecho –gritó Aria.

En el siguiente juego, probaron el ataque sincronizado, los del Fukurodani se quedaron de piedra no sabían que hacer ni a quien iba la pelota, hasta que Kageyama la lanzo y la golpeo Tanak justo en todo el centro.

-¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tomad eso. – gritó Tanaka.

-¡Bien, bien! – gritó Aria.

Y por ultimo en el ultimo juego, Hinata estaba acorralado pero la pelota ya se la había pasado Kageyama, alargó su mano, acaricio el balón con la punta de sus dedos y dejo que cayera en forma de puente.

-¡HINATAAAAAAAA! BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN – dijo Aria saltando al campo y abrazandole.

-Pero como narices mejoraron tan rápido si iban perdiendo. – dijo el capitán del Fukurodani.

-Parece que es esa chica la que sabe tanto y la que les ayudo.

-Normal, que haya sido ella, al fin y al cabo es "la diosa del voleibol".

Kageyama se acerco a Aria y se atrevió a hablar con ella.

-¡A-ria! Yo… agradezco mucho tus consejos, han sido muy útiles.

-Pero bueno hombre, porque me lo dices tan avergonzado no hay razón. De nada, Kageyama. – dijo dándole un abrazo.

Todos los del equipo estaban mirando empezaron a gritar un "¡OHHH!" y se empezaron a burlar de Kageyama. Ya se había hecho de noche asique se fueron a cenar y poco después a dormir. Kageyama no podía dormir estaba claro, y menos aun cuando empezó a escuchar una canción.

Se levantó a la cama y se dirigio al gimnasio donde estaban los campos. Se oia con mas nitidez.

" **Maiochiru hanabira hoho o tsutau shizuku  
ano hi futari de miageteta keshiki ni ima tada hitori…**

 _(Los petalos caen a mi alrededor, mientras mis lagrimas corren por mis mejillas_

 _Ese dia vimos el mismo escenario juntos, pero ahora no estas aquí…)_

 **omoidasu no ga kowakute  
hitomi kokoro o tozashite  
nandomo kesou to shita no sono tabi ni anata afureta…"**

 _(La idea del recuerdo me asustó, asi que cerré mis ojos y mi corazón_

 _No importa lo duro que fuera olvidarlo, siempre regresaba aquel recuerdo)_

-Esa canción me suena de algo, la he escuchado en alguna parte… - dijo Kageyama al ver detrás del gimnasio que era Aria quien cantaba con dos lagrimas cayéndole del rostro. – Aria…

" **Zutto mamoritai to negatta tatoe kitzutsuite mo**

 **Dare yori mo chikaku de mitsumeteita**

 **Dakishimeta nukumori wa mada kono te no naka ni wasurenai**

 **Ikutsu no kisetsu wokasanete mo anata omotteru"**

 _(Esperaba poder protegerte siempre, incluso si me lastimaba_

 _Quería cuidarte y estar cerca de ti, mas que cualquier otra persona_

 _El calor de tu abrazo aun persiste en mis brazos, no lo olvidare_

 _No importa cuántas estaciones pasen, voy a estar pensando en ti)_

Cuando acabó Aria se dio la vuelta y vio a Kageyama, temblando de frustración y de tristeza, con la cara descompuesta.

Se acaba de acordar de donde era aquella canción…

LA CANCION SE LLAMA KIMI NO KIOKU, POR FAVOR ESCUCHENLA PARA ENTENDER EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA HISTORIA.


End file.
